


Jealousy

by KazueEmiko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jealousy, Yelling, lots and lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Jealousy is inevitable in one's relationship. That was made prominent in a heated argument between Umi and Maki one day after school.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the one week/month that celebrated the pairing of UmiMaki on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I was only able to get the first day before school and work overwhelmed me.

It escalated beyond their control and they didn’t expect for it to occur. A simple meet-up between the two idols bubbled into a heated exchange. It got vicious. Yelling, stomping, broken objects, slamming, and getting up close and personal. The tension is so bad, anyone who randomly stumbled within the music room in this beautiful evening after school would cower in fear.

Maki had her back resting against the piano, elbows roughly pressed on some white and black keys in her seat. She gritted her teeth, showing them even at the young lyricist towering above her. Both of Umi’s hands had slammed against the poor musical instrument, brown eyes burning its focus on the red-head. She too bore her teeth at the pianist.

“Dammit, Maki! Don’t expect me to repeat myself again!” The archer curled her fingers inward to form fists, the left hand raised and harshly brought down on the smooth surface. A loud bang erupted as she bent down to snarl her statement. “I. Can’t. Make. Music.”

Of course, the other girl isn’t going to back down from this fight. Had she not been trapped by both the close proximity of the older female and her strong arms, Maki would’ve thrown her hands up in the air. Maki is literally fuming from the interaction.

“Oh yeah? You think you can’t make music? OF COURSE, YOU CAN!” she barked. “You can write the lyrics! That’s a part of making music! What’s with you today anyway? I’ve never seen you get so angry over something so silly!”

It’s been a long while since Umi got furious. The first and only time she saw where the Sonoda family member exerted that status is when Honoka expressed the disbandment of µ’s. That was a reasonable reaction. This though? It just blew up at the soon-to-be medical doctor’s face! Sure, they were in the process of making a new song… Sure, they were in the process of a big international tour before they moved onto their life as students/graduates… Sure, there was a lot of stress and anxiety infecting everyone in their group. However, why is this usually composed female cornering the pianist with a meltdown?

Umi smacked her fist again, this time, startling Maki. She smacked it so hard, the sign of a bruise is making its appearance on the girl’s smooth skin. Her eyes narrowed as her lips moved.

“It’s NOT silly! I bumped into a group of fans who told me that I am NOTHING in comparison to you!” Then, a pair of her lacrimal glands became moist as she spat out the following statement. “I can’t even do music like you! All I can do is write lyrics! Write some choreographies, but that’s it!”

“And what is your point?! You’re a vital part of the group! Can’t you just ignore them–”

“You know what? I’ll be blunt: I’M JEALOUS OF YOU!”

“…hah?”

Well then. That came out more blunt than both Maki and Umi had expected it to be. It took a few seconds to let the words be ingrained into their brain. Tick, tick, tick… The clock’s second hand ticked away as Umi’s gaze faltered. She loosened her fists and eventually backed a step away from the trapped. Maki, on the other hand, blinked twice. If this wasn’t her lover, she would’ve slapped her forehead so hard, a red mark would’ve been imprinted into her skin for life. (No need for a tattoo!)

She remained still in her position as the red-head carefully chose her next words. “You’re… jealous of me?”

Umi’s cheeks were flushed. She immediately shifted her gaze elsewhere… anywhere but her girlfriend as she desperately concealed the lower part of her face with the palm of her hand. Nothing was vocalized, but her physical posture and reaction screamed the answer. Nishikino wanted to drop her jaw and slap her forehead. Did they seriously get into this hideous fight only to find out that it’s over the most ridiculous reasoning ever? Jealousy? That can’t be right. Then again, thanks to the burden these idols carry over their heads, irritability can creep up to even the calmest victim.

Without any hesitation, Maki reached out to grab Umi. Both hands locked together once they rested on the girl’s neck and pulled the archer inward from where she sat. A yelp escaped from the second-year student’s mouth, but it was instantly silenced by Maki’s lips. The older female’s eyes widen in contrast to her lover’s.

It was a temporary moment. A rather… sweet moment, at least. Not enough to enjoy it to its fullest potential, but granted the ability to taste Maki’s lips. A tinge of strawberry tickled the tip of Umi’s tastebud once they retracted, the young student’s hands eventually trailing till they rested on her cheeks, cupping them. The two let out a soft exhale simultaneously and press their foreheads together.

“Umi,” Maki whispered. “Don’t you ever… EVER feel jealous about me. I’m jealous about the things you can do too, you know…”

The blue-haired girl raised her eyebrows at the notion. “How so? You’re… literally perfect… and I’m not.”

“Shut up. You know that’s physically impossible.” Another smooch on the older girl’s lips. “I think you’re perfect though…”

“Aren’t you… contradicting yourself?”

“Maybe, but only with you.”

This time, Umi initiated the next kiss. The two smiled from how close they are and began to giggle, their nose nuzzling with each other.

“I’m… I’m really sorry I yelled at you earlier, Maki. I guess the stress got through my head and those fans… yeah.”

“Umi, I accept your apology. I’m also sorry that I yelled at you too.”

“Heh, you’re forgiven.”

They retracted, but only for the pianist to check on her girlfriend’s injured hand. Maki cupped the left, thumbs gently brushing its tip on the dark discoloration patch found on it. She clicked her tongue. “This is going to take a bit of time to heal. You really went all out when you’re angry, huh.”

“I… I guess so.”

Overall, it was a senseless argument between the two idols, two co-creators of their group’s songs, and, most importantly, between the two lovers. Is it really from jealousy? Yeah, but it wasn’t exactly deriving from the definition of jealousy. Those fans might get a beating from the other fans if words get out about the two idols’ wild exchanges. They were the ones that sparked the mind-boggling fight about jealousy. But one thing is for sure, it at least gave them a chance to bond.


End file.
